


Welcome to the Club

by shanfawn16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash, Slash sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanfawn16/pseuds/shanfawn16
Summary: Harry is stuck in Grimmauld Place with Malfoy and Snape. What is a boy to do? In honor of Mistress Vamp's upcoming birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Welcome to the Club**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_A/N: This is in honor of the fabulous Mistress Vamp on the joyous occasion of her 25th birthday. Happy Birthday, Miss V! Your lovely words and support mean more than you will ever know!_

 

Harry walked into the room and groaned at the sight of the occupants already there. He refused, however, to be run out of his own drawing room. Steeling himself for what was sure to be an annoying confrontation, he walked into the room and sat down in the worn armchair in front of the fireplace. Opening his book, he turned to the page where he had last left off and ignored the other two men.

At the sound of sniggering, he looked up, meeting the cool blue-gray eyes of Malfoy. “Not feeling up to mingling, Potter?” he asked, his trademark smirk firmly in place.

“Not really, no,” Harry answered, returning to his book.

“Leave him be, Draco,” Snape said, swirling his drink before taking a sip. “It is his house, after all. If he does not feel like… ‘mingling’, as you say, then so be it.”

Harry grimaced a bit at Snape’s defense of him, but tried to go back to his reading.

“I’m just surprised that he’s willing to lower himself to our company,” Malfoy continued.

Sighing heavily and closing his book, he looked up and met the other’s gaze, feeling his annoyance grow by the second. “Fine. You win, Malfoy. See you later.” Harry rose from his seat and headed for the door.

“Wait,” Malfoy called out, “I didn’t mean anything by it, Potter. Don’t run off.”

“I am not running off,” Harry said through gritted teeth. “I just wanted to find a quiet place to read, but apparently I was stupid to think I could do that in my own house.”

“I’m sorry, all right?” Malfoy said, making Harry draw up short. “Old habits, and all that. Come have a drink.”

Harry debated with himself for a minute as to the wisdom of returning, but as much as he was loath to admit it, he was lonely and craving contact with others…even if those others were Malfoy and Snape. Letting go of the doorknob, he turned and headed back to the armchair, accepting the glass of amber liquor Malfoy offered. Taking a hearty sip, he immediately began coughing and spluttering as the burning liquid hit his throat.

“You might want to take it easy there, Potter,” Malfoy laughed, clapping him on the back as he struggled to take a breath.

“What the hell is this stuff?” Harry asked, eyeing the drink dubiously.

“It’s Firewhiskey,” Snape answered, taking a sip from his glass. “I suggest you moderate your intake until you are more accustomed to it.”

Harry watched as the other two men continued to drink and then braved another sip. It burned quite a bit, but now that he knew what to expect, it wasn’t nearly as bad.

“First foray into alcohol, Potter?” Malfoy asked and Harry was surprised to hear the lack of mocking in his tone.

“I’ve had spiced apple wine at Christmas and some champagne at Bill and Fleur’s wedding, but that’s about it,” Harry admitted, taking another sip. He noticed that it was becoming easier each time he drank and wondered idly how long it would take him to become drunk from the potent stuff.

“Well, you’ve graduated into the big time now,” Malfoy said, tipping him a mock-salute with his glass. “So, where are your other two-thirds?”

“They’re off at the Burrow,” Harry answered, trying not to sound petulant and failing miserably.

“And they left you behind?” Malfoy asked.

Harry grimaced and took another sip of his drink. “Apparently, it’s not safe for me to leave the house.”

“Welcome to the club,” Snape said with a smirk.

Harry sniggered a bit into his glass. “Maybe we should have jackets, then.” He took another sip, enjoying the way his tension seemed to be melting away. Malfoy leaned over and topped off his glass.

“I don’t know about jackets,” he said with a grin. “You’d probably want some hideous red and gold motif for them.”

Harry laughed, finding he enjoyed the company, strangely enough. After all, they were all trapped together in the house; at least they could drink and commiserate together. “So, now that we’re all a part of the club, what should we do with our time?”

Malfoy sat back for a moment and contemplated. Harry felt a tug of jealousy at how debonair he looked. He always managed to look so put together, no matter what. It was a skill that Harry knew he didn’t have and had little hope of ever mastering.

“Well, for the benefit of the club, I think we should try to get to know each other a little better,” he said, leaning forward and refilling his glass. “Have you ever played ‘I Never’?”

“Not personally, but I’ve seen some of the others playing it in the dorms,” Harry answered.

“Draco, are you sure this is wise?” Snape asked, raising one eyebrow in concern.

“We’ll behave, won’t we, Potter?”

“Of course,” Harry replied. “We’ll avoid all topics that could lead to bloodshed.” Snape gave them both an incredulous stare, but refilled all of the glasses, nonetheless.

“I’ll start,” Malfoy said with a grin. “I’ve never worn glasses.”

Harry lifted his glass and took a drink, feeling pleasantly tingly from the alcohol. “I’ve never spent an hour primping in front of a mirror,” he said with a smirk.

“That much is obvious,” Malfoy replied, taking a drink.

“I’ve never read a Quidditch magazine,” Snape said, causing both of the younger wizards to shoot him disbelieving glances as they both lifted their glasses.

The game continued for a few rounds, Harry having to take the most drinks. When the room lurched precariously around him, Harry called a halt to the game. He had finished off three glasses of Firewhiskey during the game, Malfoy one and a half. Snape had only had to take three drinks. Harry briefly regretted playing the game with the two Slytherins, but was feeling too good to think about it for long.

“Now what shall we do?” he asked, a slight slur to his words.

“How about a little Truth or Dare to continue the learning process?” Malfoy asked, his eyes glinting dangerously in the candlelight.

“I want no part of this,” Snape said, sitting back on the couch and continuing to sip at his drink.

“It’s all in good fun, Severus,” Malfoy chided, keeping his eyes on Harry.

“All right,” Harry agreed, “as long as we set a ground rule to avoid anything dangerous.”

“Potter, you’re so pissed right now, walking to the loo would be considered dangerous,” Malfoy laughed.

“’M not,” Harry argued, gesturing enthusiastically and sloshing his Firewhiskey over the rim of his glass.

“Whatever you say,” Malfoy said, refilling their glasses. “Truth or dare, Potter?”

Harry eyed him suspiciously for a moment. “Truth.”

“Are the rumors about you and your cohorts true?”

“What rumors?”

“The ones about the three of you all shagging together,” Malfoy said with a hungry expression.

Harry shuddered at the visual image. “Gah. First of all, ew. Secondly, hell no. Ron and Hermione are like my brother and sister. That’s just too wrong for words.” He shook himself again and took a long drink of his Firewhiskey, hoping to eradicate the thought completely from his head.

“Well that’s good to know,” Malfoy replied. “I always hoped you’d had better taste than that.”

Harry attempted to sneer at him, but figured it didn’t work very well since Malfoy almost fell over laughing at him. “Fine. Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Malfoy said unhesitatingly.

“I dare you to be nice to Ron and Hermione,” Harry said.

Malfoy laughed again. “What are you, a Hufflepuff? They’re not even here.”

“Still, you have to be nice to them when they come back.” Harry said indignantly.

Malfoy shook his head, still laughing. “All right, I’ll be nice to your other two-thirds. What a ridiculous dare!”

“I suppose you think you could do better,” Harry challenged.

“Of course I could,” Malfoy said haughtily.

“Go ahead then.”

“I dare you to strip down to your pants,” Malfoy said with a smirk.

Harry gulped his drink, choking in surprise. “What? You can’t be serious,” he sputtered, looking over at Snape and noticing his interested expression.

“Start stripping, Potter,” Malfoy said, leaning forward and staring at Harry.

“Well I dare you to do the same,” Harry said, reluctantly starting to peel off his jumper and denims. He was grateful that he had put on decent underwear that morning.

Malfoy sniggered, but complied anyway. Harry couldn’t help but stare as Malfoy slowly stripped off his robe and underclothes, leaving him only in a pair of black boxers. He felt scrawny and bedraggled next to the pale perfection that Malfoy portrayed. 

Snape leaned forward and refilled both their glasses again. “You look like you could use this, Potter,” he said with amusement. Harry grabbed his glass and took a large drink, hoping to dull his embarrassment.

Harry could feel the flush heating up his skin, but he tried to ignore it, knowing that he was now quite drunk and hoping that he wouldn’t remember any of this come morning. Looking over at Snape again, he found the older man still eyeing him hungrily. He felt his skin heat even more as he took another deep drink from his glass.

“Truth or dare, Potter?” Malfoy asked, drawing his attention back.

He debated for a moment, and figured that he was due a hell of a lot more embarrassment either way. “Truth, I guess,” he answered, still feeling Snape’s eyes on him.

“Who do you think was the sexiest teacher at Hogwarts?” he asked, his eyes darting back and forth between Snape and Harry.

Harry gulped audibly, feeling a sweat break out on his forehead. He was sure he was bright red, but there was nothing for it, now. Casting his eyes to the side, he saw Snape lean forward in interest. “Do I really have to answer this?” he asked, hoping for some clemency, but expecting none.

“Yes,” both of the other men answered.

“Snape,” Harry muttered, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.

At this proclamation, Snape’s face broke out into the first actual smile Harry had ever seen on him. “Indeed,” he said, his voice deep.

Malfoy eyed them both appraisingly. “Well, well,” he said. “This game has just become interesting.”

“Oh, come off it,” Harry yelled suddenly. “Don’t even deny that you think the same,” he told Malfoy accusingly. “Whether they like him or not, every student in that school drools over his voice. And that way he marches into the classroom with his robes all billowing…” Harry trailed off as Snape began chuckling warmly. “It’s not my fault! His voice is like sex wrapped in chocolate, for fuck’s sake!”

“Why, Mr. Potter,” Snape said in a teasing tone, “I had no idea.”

Harry refilled his glass quickly and started gulping, hoping that the fates would be merciful and let him pass out.

“Easy there, Potter,” Malfoy said, taking Harry’s glass away from him. “The fun’s just starting, after all.”

“I fail to see where my utter and complete humiliation is fun…oh yeah, I forgot who I’m sitting with. Have a ball, Malfoy,” Harry said scathingly.

“Well, it’s your turn to ask me, now,” Malfoy said. “You can’t quit now.”

Harry grumbled for a moment before asking, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Malfoy said with a smile.

“Admit that you think Snape is sexy, too.”

“Oh, I don’t deny it one bit,” Malfoy said at once. “After all, I’ve seen what he hides under those robes.”

“What?” Harry exclaimed, sitting up straight and staring at the two men. “You and Snape…”

“I just mean that I’ve seen him in Muggle clothes, Potter,” Malfoy said with a laugh. “You’ve no idea what you’re missing if you haven’t seen that sight.”

Snape lifted his glass to Draco and smiled at the compliment before turning his eyes back on Harry. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, Harry,” Snape said, startling Harry with the use of his given name. “We are all friends and club members here.”

Harry chuckled despite himself and tried to will away his embarrassment. It wasn’t easy, considering he and Malfoy were sitting there in just their pants, with Snape eyeing them both appreciatively. Between the heat-filled looks that Snape was casting him and the way he had said his name, Harry was having a hard time focusing on the task at hand.

“Truth or dare, Potter?” Malfoy asked again, drawing Harry’s attention away from Snape.

“Dare,” Harry answered, afraid of what other truths Malfoy might pull from him.

“Kiss me,” Malfoy said.

Harry blinked stupidly at him for a few moments, sure that his drink-addled brain had misheard what Malfoy had said. “Er, what?”

Malfoy unfolded gracefully from his seat and stalked toward Harry. He placed his hands on the armrests of Harry’s chair and leaned in very close…so close that his nose was touching Harry’s. Harry sucked in a breath reflexively, noticing distractedly that Malfoy’s breath smelled of chocolate and Firewhiskey.

“I said, kiss me, Potter,” Malfoy said, rubbing his nose gently against Harry’s. “Who knows, you may even enjoy it.”

Harry’s breath stuttered a bit at Malfoy’s nearness. “What are you playing at, Malfoy?” he asked, not sure what answer he hoped to hear. Malfoy’s proximity and near nakedness were wrecking havoc with his body’s reactions.

“I assure you, I’m not playing,” Malfoy answered, still hovering mere inches from Harry’s face. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite…much,” he said, leaning in and nipping Harry’s lower lip between his teeth. Harry gasped at the unexpected sting and the even more unexpected light touch of Malfoy’s tongue that quickly soothed the sore spot. “Don’t think, Harry; just feel,” Malfoy implored, trailing his tongue along Harry’s lips.

Harry’s eyes dropped shut and his lips parted as Malfoy’s tongue danced along his lips. Malfoy teasingly darted his tongue in and out of Harry’s mouth, coaxing his own out and twining with it. Harry had never been kissed like this before – it was erotic as hell the way Malfoy continuously twisted his tongue around. Their tongues continued to dance together and Harry had no idea if it was the kiss or the alcohol that had his head swimming. 

Harry reached up and ran a hand through Malfoy’s hair, causing the other man to moan and crash their lips together. He felt as though Malfoy was completely consuming him and he had never wanted anything more. He pulled their bodies closer, moaning as Malfoy climbed onto his lap and brought their straining erections together. He had never been so aroused in his life and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips against Malfoy’s.

After a few minutes, Malfoy began slowing the kiss, gently ending it before pulling away. “Well, well, Harry,” he said, panting as he tried to catch his breath, “I had no idea you had such skills.”

Harry couldn’t manage to form a coherent thought, so he simply watched as Malfoy peeled himself off of his perch and backed away. Harry raised one hand to his face, feeling his swollen lips and not quite believing what had just happened. He heard a soft cough and suddenly remembered that they had had an audience. His head snapped to the right and took in the sight of Snape, leaning forward in his seat and looking flushed. Malfoy was also looking at their former professor, smirking at his unusually ruffled exterior.

“All right there, Severus?” he asked with a smile.

Snape took a healthy gulp from his glass of Firewhiskey and sat back in his seat. “That little display you two just put on should be considered illegal,” he muttered.

“What’s the matter, Severus? Are you jealous?” Malfoy inquired, slowly walking toward him.

Harry could only stare in awe as he watched Malfoy calmly saunter over and climb into the lap of the once most-feared professor to ever haunt the halls of Hogwarts. 

“Well, I knew you were hiding an amazing body under your robes,” Malfoy said seductively, “but I had no idea that you were hiding this.” He ran a hand down Snape’s stomach and over his groin, causing the older man to gasp as his head fell back against the couch. “If I had, there’s a very good chance I would have broadened our friendship years ago.”

Harry eyed the men avidly as Malfoy wriggled on Snape’s lap, teasing him unmercifully. Suddenly, Snape’s head shot up, his eyes shining with lust, and he grabbed Malfoy’s face and crushed their lips together brutally. Harry felt himself rise and begin moving closer to the pair, his mouth hanging open as his cock hardened impossibly at the sight of the two men devouring each other. He swayed drunkenly for a moment, unable to find his equilibrium, but not really caring as long as he could continue to watch the erotic scene unfolding in front of him.

Malfoy fisted Snape’s robes as he thrust his hips against the still-clothed man, his moans muffled by the all-consuming kiss. Harry wondered blearily if he and Malfoy had been half as arousing to watch as the two on the couch. When the pair finally drew apart, flushed and panting, Harry almost moaned in disappointment.

“Join us, Harry,” Malfoy drawled, looking back over his shoulder. 

Harry staggered forward, suddenly wanting nothing more than to feel Malfoy’s mouth on him again and to see what Snape’s wicked tongue would feel like.

“No,” Snape said abruptly, halting Harry’s blurry approach. “I will not be one of his regrets, Draco. He’s drunk and obviously not thinking clearly.”

“Drunk or no,” Malfoy said, eyeing Harry as he swayed precariously in the seemingly spinning room, “I think he should make his own decision on this. With everything happening…” Malfoy trailed off, looking very serious despite sitting mostly naked perched on Snape’s lap. “The future is uncertain right now…for the three of us more so than for most; wouldn’t you agree? I think Harry deserves a night where he doesn’t have to think about anything – and I sure as hell wouldn’t mind it, either.”

Snape considered the two young men in front of him and pulled his wand from the pocket of his robe. He flourished it a bit and Harry gasped as the fog was torn from his mind and clarity of thought seemed to slam into him, making him stagger.

“What in the bloody hell was that?” he asked, grabbing his head, which gave a feeble throb.

“Sobering spell,” Snape said simply, eyeing Harry critically. “Now that you are free from your alcoholic haze, what is it you want, Harry?”

Harry looked at the other two men appraisingly, noting that despite his overindulgence of alcohol and Snape’s brutal spell, he was still rampantly aroused. “I want what Mal…Draco said. One night where I don’t have to think about Voldemort or this bloody war or the fact that I’m trapped in this fucking house. I want to feel something…anything besides uncertainty and frustration.” Harry took a step forward, reaching his hand out. “I want this.”

Draco hefted himself off of Sn…Severus’ lap and grasped Harry’s hand. With his other hand, he reached down and pulled Severus up from the couch, positioning them so that Harry was pushed up against Severus’ chest and Draco was cradling him from behind. Harry shivered as he stared into Severus’ onyx eyes, feeling Draco’s hands run along his sides.

“Are you certain, Harry?” Severus asked.

“God, yes,” Harry answered. 

“Good,” Severus said and claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. 

Harry melted into the contact, the heat from the two bodies nestled around him removing any last vestiges of anxiousness he had. He could feel Draco’s hard cock pressing against his arse and he moaned, the sound being swallowed by Severus’ mouth.

Severus slowed the kiss and pulled back, looking into Harry’s eyes as if looking for some sign of remorse or uncertainty. He lifted his hand and ran it through Harry’s tangled mop of hair, pulling on it slightly. Harry moaned again and felt his eyes shut at the overload of sensation.

“Draco,” Severus said, still running his hand through Harry’s hair, “gather the clothing that you both discarded about the room and join us in my bedroom.”

Harry felt Draco move from behind him and he shivered at the loss of heat. Severus’ arms wrapped tighter around him and he felt the telltale squeezing sensation of Apparation. Opening his eyes, he looked around and was unsurprised to find himself in Severus’ room. A moment later, Draco appeared with a ‘pop’, carrying all of their clothing.

“If, at any time, you feel unsure or if you want to stop, Harry, you need only say so,” Severus said and Harry nodded. 

Draco stepped up and wrapped his arms around Severus from behind, beginning to unfasten the many buttons adorning Severus’ robes. Harry raised his hands to help and noticed that they were shaking slightly. He could admit to himself that he was nervous – after all, he had never before found himself in a situation quite like this. 

Severus leaned forward and began placing light kisses and nips along Harry’s neck, causing him to falter a bit in his task. He heard Draco chuckle and the light sound warmed him just as much as the heat from Severus’ body. Before long, he could feel Draco pushing Severus’ robes off of his body and he gasped as he realized that Severus wore no clothing underneath them. Severus trailed his hands down Harry’s back and grabbed his arse, pulling him tightly against his body. He could feel Severus’ erection digging into his stomach and he rutted up against him, suddenly needing to have as much contact as possible.

“Go and get on the bed, Draco,” Severus said, his voice deep and rich, making Harry shudder. Draco immediately climbed onto the large bed, scooting back to sit up against the headboard. He had discarded his boxers somewhere along the way and his cock was standing straight up, perfect in every way…as far as Harry was concerned.

Harry was eased onto the bed and maneuvered until he was sitting against Draco, being cradled from behind. Severus pulled his boxers away, gently running his long, dexterous fingers over Harry’s hipbones. Draco began running his hands along every bit of Harry that he could reach. When Draco trailed his fingers over Harry’s nipples, he moaned, letting his head fall back against Draco’s shoulder. Draco began rolling and pinching his the small buds and Harry was amazed at how sensitive they had become. He bit his lip to try and keep from calling out at the overstimulation. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to it, rocking his hips forward and back against Draco.

Suddenly, his cock was surrounded by something hot and wet and he keened out, bucking his hips wildly up. Opening his eyes, he saw Severus’ mouth wrapped tightly around his erection. “Oh, fuck,” he yelled, grateful for Draco’s hands holding him down. He had never felt anything remotely like it before, and it took only a few moments before he was overtaken by his orgasm, screaming as it erupted from his very soul.

Severus took every drop, slowly licking and mouthing his softening cock until he was finished. Harry was panting, overwhelmed by the sensations and the hard pounding of his heart. When he finally came back to himself, he found that Draco had protectively wrapped his arms around Harry’s chest, holding him tightly. Severus crawled up and began kissing Draco, sharing the taste of Harry’s seed. Harry moaned, feeling the faintest flicker of arousal at the sight.

Pulling back, Severus smiled wickedly at him, making his heart flutter again. “I take it that was to your liking?” he asked.

“God, yes,” Harry said. “That was unbelievable.”

Draco gently rearranged Harry’s body so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard. With a feral glint in his eyes, he crawled up to Severus, moving atop of him as he laid back. “Let’s see if you taste as good as you look,” Draco drawled, licking his lips.

He started licking, kissing, and nibbling along Severus’ body. Harry watched avidly, amazed by how responsive Severus was to Draco’s ministrations. When he finally slid his lips around Severus’ leaking erection, Harry couldn’t help but echo the moans of the other two. His cock had already sprung back to attention, aroused by the amazing display laid out before him.

Severus reached down, grasping Draco’s hair in his hands and began thrusting wildly into his mouth. Draco didn’t seem to mind, if the pleased moans coming from around Severus’ length were any indication. Harry could tell that Severus wouldn’t last much longer and he kept his eyes on the older man’s face, wanting to see what he would look like at that final moment. 

“Stop, Draco,” Severus said suddenly, pulling him off of his cock forcibly by his hair. Draco looked surprised at first, until Severus sat up and began fisting himself rapidly. Harry moved closer, not wanting to miss any of what was happening. Finally, Severus tensed and his cock began pulsing stream after stream of hot come onto Draco’s chest. Draco moaned as it hit him and Severus made a sound reminiscent of a growl as the last drops were pumped from his spent cock.

Harry couldn’t help himself as he reached forward, trailing his fingers over Draco’s chest and through Severus’ come. Lifting his fingers to his mouth, he licked them, tasting the salty, bitter flavor. 

“Sweet Circe, Harry,” Severus said in barely more than a whisper. 

Draco leaned forward and crushed his lips against Harry’s, forcing him down on to the coverlet. Harry let himself be consumed by the kiss, groaning in delight as Draco began thrusting against him. 

“Merlin, Harry, I want you so much right now,” Draco said breathlessly.

“Please,” Harry moaned back, wanting…needing so much more.

“Here, Draco,” Severus said, handing him a vial of clear liquid. Draco took the vial and uncorked it, pouring some of the slick liquid onto his fingers. “Up onto your hands and knees, Harry,” Severus said, kissing him deeply as he complied. “Just relax.”

Harry nodded and rested his head on Severus’ thigh, his arse lifted high into the air. He felt Draco begin to tease and explore and he tried to remember to remain relaxed. Severus began running his fingers through Harry’s hair, as if sensing that he was anxious.

Draco slowly pushed one lubricated finger into his opening and Harry hissed at the intrusion. He pushed back against it, trying to decide if he liked the strange feeling of fullness. Draco continued to prepare him, going slowly so as not to hurt Harry. Before long, Harry was panting and crying out as Draco finger-fucked him, brushing over his prostate over and over again. 

Draco removed his fingers, leaning over Harry’s back to place a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Are you ready, Harry?” he asked, placing his cock just at Harry’s entrance, but not pushing in yet.

“Please, Draco, fuck me,” Harry moaned, trying to rub his throbbing cock against the coverlet. Severus continued to run his fingers through Harry’s hair, leaving it only to rub circles along his arms and back.

Draco began pushing in and Harry cried out at the sudden burning sensation. “Push back against him, Harry,” Severus whispered in his ear. “Take him inside of you. Can you feel him filling you, Harry? His hard cock filling you so completely? Can you imagine how amazing you both look, Harry?”

Severus continued whispering into Harry’s ear, keeping his attention as Draco continued to fill him. Finally, he was completely ensconced within Harry and the only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of all three men. Draco pulled out slightly and thrust back in, his fingers digging almost painfully into Harry’s hips. “More,” Harry whispered, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be completely claimed by Draco.

With a muttered oath, Draco began thrusting, in and out, faster and faster, grunting and moaning as he slid in and out of Harry’s body. Every few strokes, he would hit Harry’s prostate, causing Harry to cry out. Draco wrapped one arm around Harry’s chest and heaved backward, pulling him upright onto his lap. Harry almost screamed at the way Draco’s cock seemed to reach even deeper into his body with this new angle. 

Raising up onto his knees, Harry began meeting Draco thrust for thrust. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, oblivious to everything except the perfect feeling of Draco’s cock pumping fast and hard into his body. He felt a hand wrap around his almost painful erection. Opening his eyes, he stared straight into the Severus’ onyx gaze. It took only three strokes of Severus’ strong hand before Harry was screaming out his completion, his whole body tensing as he spiraled out of control. His vision grayed and he was only barely aware of Draco’s last few wild thrusts before he too cried out.

Harry felt the tingle of a cleansing charm and strong arms wrapping around him, easing him down onto the bed and under the covers. He felt boneless and sated and was already slipping into sleep as he was cocooned by two warm bodies settling on either side of him.

~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~

Harry blinked into the first early morning rays of sunlight, feeling warm and safe in between Draco and Severus. Smiling, he recalled the events of the previous night and sighed as he stretched languidly. He was sore in places he had never imagined, but he didn’t mind at all.

Draco turned over and blinked groggily at him. He rubbed his eyes and then smiled warmly, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on Harry’s lips. “Good morning,” he mumbled.

“Morning,” Harry whispered back.

“How are you?” he asked, a flicker of concern evident on his face.

“Brilliant,” Harry replied with a wide smile. Draco smiled back and Harry felt his stomach do a little flip-flop at the sight. 

“No regrets?” Draco asked hesitantly.

“None. You?”

“Never,” Draco answered, leaning in and kissing him again. “Perhaps we should do this again sometime.”

“Really?” Harry asked, surprised at how much he actually wanted to continue with Draco.

“I’d be a fool to not want to,” Draco said, reaching up and brushing a stray lock of hair from Harry’s forehead. Harry leaned into the touch, feeling the beginnings of arousal deep within him at the gentle touch.

“If you two are through with your Hufflepuff love fest,” Severus said in an amused tone, “I suggest we all pull ourselves together and get on with our day.”

Draco snickered, looking over Harry’s shoulder at the older wizard who was still mostly ensconced under the covers. “Jealous, Severus?” he asked jokingly.

“Not remotely,” Severus answered, smirking when he saw how the two younger wizards were wrapped around each other. “However, if the two of you ever feel the need to broaden your horizons again, you’ll know where to find me.” Severus sat up in the bed, cast a fond look at the other two men, and began pulling on his robes. 

Harry watched him for a moment, admiring the man’s wiry and lean frame. “Thank you, Severus,” he said, meeting his eyes.

Severus walked back to the bed and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips. “It was my pleasure, Harry,” he said softly. He met Draco’s eyes and exchanged a smile with the blond wizard before straightening up again. “Now, I suggest the two of you remove yourselves from my bedroom and find some place else to continue your dalliance.”

Draco chuckled, but lay back down, pulling Harry with him. “Whatever you say, Severus,” he mumbled. Severus snickered and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry allowed himself to be pulled into Draco’s embrace, deciding to forgo thinking about the future and what this could mean. Feeling warm and safe wrapped in Draco’s arms, Harry drifted back to sleep, a smile on his face.


End file.
